


Just Ace you'll be okay!

by orphan_account



Series: Ace Cas ♠ [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Castiel, Dean Being an Asshole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean in high school!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ace you'll be okay!

Dean and Cas had been best friends for two years. Then things changed when they started high school. Cas had worn a new pair of dark jeans and an old Journey tee shirt to school. He walked into the building full of bustling people all sporting the same bubbling nervous excitement for the first day. 

He threw his back pack into the small locker before going to his first class dragging his feet. The teacher made them all introduce themselves and luckily no one paid much attention anyways and it was pretty uneventful as a whole. 

All of his classes went that way and by the time lunch crawled around he was more then ready for it. He paid for a carton of milk since he didnt really eat breakfast or lunch and sat down at a small table in the corner away from most people. Cas waited for Dean and finally he came and sat down. They talked about their classes and teachers and just as they were about to leave for the next class Dean spotted tryouts for football. "Im gonna try out." Dean said looking at the poster.

Cas knew that football players were usually jerks and assholes, he felt a tug in his gut of worry that Dean might become one of them before shrugging it off. Dean never wanted to do school activities before and it was important he does some for college so he agreed with a head nod and they parted ways. Little did he know it was the beggining of a stream of bad mistakes. 

Dean tried out for the team and of course made it. Cas congratulated him putting on the best fake smile and listened to him ramble about practice nodding enthusiastically even though he didnt understand a word of it. "You okay there?" Dean asked waving a hand in his face.

"Yeah thats really great ill be there." Cas responded. Dean had a game at seven and though he had to study for his french test he would be willing to fail it to come support Dean during his first game.

When it was ten o'clock and Cas went down the stands hoping to congratulate Dean he was so proud, Dean had done really well. "Hey Dean great job i-" Cas begun but was cut off by Victor. 

"We are having a party. You coming?" He asked blocking Cas from Dean.

He heard Dean say yes before he saw their backs walk away leaving Cas standing on the field with a smile slowly fading.

Cas brushed off his hurt and went home with a slouch in his shoulders and fell asleep dreading tomorrow. 

He made his way to lunch trying to ignore the c he got on his french quiz he couldnt study for and remembered he did it for Dean who would do the same for him. He sat down and anxiously waited for Dean to sit so he could finally tell him how great he did last night.

Eventually Dean started to walk over. "Hey Dean you did so great last night I knew you c-"Cas started with a smile but was interrupted.

"Cas.... umm Victor invited me to sit over there today so.. maybe I will see ya later." Dean said and left Cas at the table and went to the one in the center of the room. Cas didnt look up from the table but he could tell Dean was staring at him every so often.

After ten minutes or so of it he stood up and left. He walked out of the cafeteria and out to the bleachers. There he met a girl named Meg who he talked too and though they had little in common Cas returned to sit with her everyday after Dean would come over to only apologize and sit with Victor. 

Eventually Dean didn't even come over to see Cas he just went straight over to Victor and the cool kids. 

Meg and Cas were talking when a red haired girl named Charlie decided to sit with them and she became a part of the group quickly. Cas always thought how weird it was they all were friends, it was like they all spoke different languages but it worked.

When things really changed was when Charlie wanted to start a gay striaght alliance group. Cas agreed happily and told her he was an asexual and in return she shared the fact she was lesbian. Meg even joined in adding the fact she was bisexual. They all worked together and made posters and put them around the school for a meeting. 

The three of them sat in the small room checking the clock. It had been almost five minutes and no one had showed up to the first meeting. When a door squeaked all of their heads shot up to see Garth who joined in saying "love is love." And smiled at them all.

The next day was hell. Word spread like fire who was in GSA and instantly Cas became a target. Meg was scarier then anyone in the whole place so no one messed with her, while Garth was constantly in a bubble of happiness and never let the comments get to him while Charlie and Cas weren't so lucky.

"Cas?" 

He looked up and saw Charlie next to his locker with red slushie in her hair dripping down unto the floor forming a puddle. "Oh my god Charlie what happened!?" Cas asked leading her to the bathroom and cleaning her hair with a paper towel not caring he was in the girls rest room.

"They called me a queer and threw it at me." She said clearly trying to hold back tears.

"Who?" Cas asked with a broken heart looking at his brave Queen looking so upset.

"The jocks." She said and Cas felt ice cold water through his veins, surely Dean wouldn't. Would he?

"Did... Dean do it?" He asked trying to be nonchalant about it.

"No why?" She asked. Cas never told anyone about how him and Dean used to be friends and just shrugged before continuing washing her hair.

The next day when Cas went to his locker he found it spray painted with "queer and gay and fag."

Cas opened it anyway and just was upset in general. No one knew he was asexual and it was frankly frustrating he hadn't even come out and he gets this kind of crap.

It didnt even bother him that much that his locker had been spray painted or he was shoved more then usual. No what truly hurt him more then anything was he was sitting at the lunch table alone since Charlie and Garth were on a band field trip and Meg was absent so he just kept his head down and hoped nothing would happen when he felt slushie drip down his head and heard laughter he was upset but not as upset when he saw Victor holding the cup surrounded with a few guys and Dean next to him. To say it hurt was an understatement. Dean who had been his best friend was now an enemy and it hurt. It hurt like hell. Cas locked his blue tearing over eyes with Dean's before getting up and going to the bathroom.

Dean had tried to convince them to leave them alone. He really had. He noticed when Cas didnt even sit down and wait for him to walk over. He saw Cas in the stands at all of his games and he always remembered how Cas had went to congratulate him after his first game and he just blew him off. 

He had stood looking at the GSA sign seeing Cas Megs and Charlies name he felt pride in his chest thinking about Cas helping people but also the guilt of ignoring he best friend who had been friends with him when no one else had. Dean swallowed it down and here he was standing next to an asshole who was as dumb as a block of cheese looking into Cas' s blue eyes with tears welling up. Cas had run away with red in his hair towards the bathroom and Dean realized he still had a choice.

He looked around and saw everyone laughing and remembered last year. Dean hadn't felt good all day and in English just before the bell rang he threw up. He was so embarrassed. Throwing up in public was one of his greatest fears and he could hear all the people laughing. Dean clutched at the trashcan and threw up again while he could hear the snickering and laughing. What surprised him was when Cas stood up from the back of the room went up front and rubbed soothing circles into his back and led him to the nurse. Cas had always liked to not have attention on him and he had succeeded all year. No one had noticed him. But when Dean threw up he decided he could either laugh and blend in or help his friend and be lowered into the class of 'peasant scum' that bullies were supposed to pick on he chose Dean.

Cas had made his choice. And so did Dean. He ran towards the bathroom not even bothering to walk and threw the door open. The door swung closed but he could still here the people. He saw Cas leaning over the sink trying to wash out the red and Dean cautiously made his way toward the large eyed Cas. He grabbed a paper towel and slowly brought it to his hair and wiped out a big spot of red he missed.

"Dean why are you here?" Cas asked, he wasn't sure whether Dean was gonna punch him or hug him and he felt very confused since Dean is friends with the douche that just did it to him.

"Because thats what friends do." Dean answered and helped Cas clean up.

After that things changed. For the better at least. Dean sat with Cas on the bleachers and found he actually kinda liked the weird gang and they all became friends. 

Dean had Cas over one night and watched a movie. Dean had hogged all the popcorn but Cas didnt mention it and just laughed at how Dean with the popcorn clutched to his chest looked like a protective squirrel. Cas had met Sam who he quickly connected with and even helped him learn about Stanford (his dream college) and how to get in.

After three months of similar behavior Dean and Cas kissed. Honestly neither knew who initiated it but they were both happy it happened. 

When Dean and Cas showed up to school holding hands and Victor muttered "fag" under his breath Dean punched him right in the jaw and after that they didnt get much trouble including Charlie who even found a girlfriend. They all went to prom and danced horribly to Lady Gaga and it was perfect.

Then on their senior year when Dean and Cas sat on the bed and Cas explained to Dean what being asexual was he nodded said "as long as you're happy." And proceeded to ask him if kissing made him uncomfortable. Which Cas replied with by tugging his face down to his and kissing him furiously.

So yeah. Things change.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my ace series but I dont always want it to be the main point because I want asexual characters whose plot doesn't revolve around it
> 
> Thanks everybody I love all comments reviews and kudos.


End file.
